From the Shadows
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: They were worlds apart and it was likely best that Maleficent watch from the shadows rather than get involved with the blossoming princess. It was a shame that Aurora was already under her skin. (1/3)


Just saw _Maleficent_ in 3D. Opening night. My life is complete.

This had to be done (and more to come. Heh). I tried my best to name the creatures I saw, but Disney left me a lot of wiggle room, so bear with my nerd-knowledge.

**Disclaimer**: Disney has been coming out with some very homo-erotically suggestive movies. I approve.

**-From the Shadows-**

Maleficent wasn't sure _when _the change had happened, but suddenly she had gone from a spiteful observer to a silent guardian, working her magic from the shadows for _good_—completely unbeknownst to her charge.

Or so she had thought. It seemed the cheeky little beastie was much sharper than the Faerie had first thought.

"I know you're there…"

She tensed, pressing closer to the dark, wizened surface of the vines that grew in a twisted thicket around the perimeter of the moors, summoned with the intent to protect her home, but they had become corrupted by the rage that filled her cold heart.

"Don't be afraid."

She wasn't afraid—not of the beastie, anyway.

"I am not afraid."

Which was not entirely truthful. What she feared was how the young, blonde human pup would respond to the sight of her.

"Then come out."

For what purpose? There would only be one outcome:

"… Then you'll be afraid."

After which the brave—or perhaps very foolish—girl had pleaded with her to reveal herself. In the end, the Faerie strode forward, one foot in front of the other, the muscles in her back aching as they always did when she was in motion—a painful reminder of what she had lost.

"I know who you are." For a moment, Maleficent could only stare blankly, unable to wrap her mind around the young woman's gall. If she knew just what the tall, magnificent Faerie was capable of, then how could she just stand calmly before her— "I always see your shadow behind me, watching over me." And more perceptive still. Not bad for a human. "You're my fairy godmother!"

So perhaps the beastie _wasn't_ so bright.

Very well… Let her believe.

The brunette led her young charge across the moor, smiling privately at the quiet gasps of astonishment that the girl made every so often when she was presented with the sight of various Faerie folk all aglow, milling about disbelievingly at the presence of another human. She too had been enchanted by the sight of the water nymphs skating across the waters of the jewel lake and of the curious Will' o the Wisps coming to greet her once—but no longer.

The magic had left the moment Stefen had—

Pain lanced from her shoulders, straight for her heart, and she stumbled a bit, leaning heavily on her staff as she gritted her teeth. "F-Fairy Godmother, are you alright?"

Maleficent raised a hand, glistening fragments of nature magic floating forth from her palm to send the girl to sleep.

"Aurora…" the way the name rolled off of her tongue made a chill travel the length of her spine and she tilted her head contemplatively. She reached out, clawed fingertips stopping just short of the blonde's cheek then, sighed.

She should have let the beastie fall to her death when she had the chance.

* * *

So Maleficent played dual roles as both silent protector and… companion. By day, she trailed Aurora, watching over the girl and ensuring her safety. By night, she showed the girl the magic that filled her world and, if she was honest, she enjoyed the blonde's company.

And every night she would return to the moor feeling as though the vast wildlands were somehow missing something.

Or perhaps some_one_.

"_Caw!_" Eyes an incredible golden hue lined with green-blue flicked to the sky and she waved her hand, transforming her loyal vassal into his human form as he landed on his feet and stumbled forward a few steps before catching himself. "Mistress, Miss Aurora is approaching the barrier."

The edges of full lips quirked upwards despite herself at the mere mention of the girl and, despite how much that disturbed her, she nodded and headed to the outer edge of the moor.

…

"Hello, Fairy Godmother." That smile… No matter how many times she saw pink lips part to reveal shiny white teeth, the happiness from the expression warming bright blue orbs, she would never grow tired of Aurora's smile.

The wall of thorns separating them parted, eagerly unravelling as was their mistress's will, to allow the blonde entry and she dashed forward, nearly stumbling into the bramble in her haste, and threw her arms around the sorceress's waist.

Human pups were so… Huggy.

_/ "Hello!"_

"_Ew. Go away." She gestured dismissively. "I don't like children."_

_The girl ignored her command, choosing instead to run directly towards danger and throw her tiny arms around the Faerie's legs. _

"_Up!"_

"…" _Gently, carefully, the brunette lifted the young Aurora into the air, observing her up close and personal for the very first time. "Curious…"_

_What was it about this little beastie that made her, well, feel? She had thought her heart had turned to stone after she had awoken to experience the searing agony in her shoulder blades. _

_But it seemed she had been wrong. /_

The brunette raised a clawed hand, resting it briefly atop her companion's head and biting her lower lip. "Beastie… You've returned."

Honestly, she was surprised. Though Aurora showed up every day without fail, she still held on to the belief that the visits would become less and less frequent until, finally, her companion wouldn't show up at all.

Just like Stefan had.

'_Throb.' _ When would she finally be able to live without pain?

"I missed you…"

Maleficent tensed in her grip as warm hands brushed against the jagged wing stumps that jutted out of her shoulder blades and the blonde gasped. "What—" Before the sorceress could react, Aurora traced her fingertips along the uneven ridges, her expression becoming sad. "Oh… What happened?"

The lump in her throat made it difficult to speak. "They were taken from me. Along with something else very important to me."

The arms around her tightened and she actually found herself relaxing into the embrace, her heart beating a bit more loudly than was normal. Something about being near the princess—and the warm feel of her skin and her sweet, flowery smell—made the Faerie feel as though she could fly again, wings or no.

"What was it?" she asked it softly, as though she was afraid of the response.

"My heart." She tilted her head back, blinking back the tears that welled up behind her eyes. "It was stolen and broken into pieces by a cruel, cruel man."

"I'm sorry." The blonde rested her forehead against the Faerie's collarbone and the brunette flinched as she felt wet warmth against her skin. She hooked a clawed finger under the girl's chin and angled her face so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry," Aurora apologized again, smiling weakly. "You must think I'm silly."

Yes, the silliest of creatures—one that was so full of compassion that she was crying as though Maleficent's distress was her own.

That sentiment didn't stop her from resting her forehead against the young woman's, taking care to avoid goring the blonde with the long, slender horns that jutted out of her head. "You truly are."

"You aren't my fairy godmother… Are you?"

She chuckled, straightening. There still wasn't very much space between them, but she chose not to dwell on it. "No, I am not."

"Who are you?"

It was a bit late to ask that now, wasn't it? "My name, little beastie, is Maleficent."

"Maleficent," Aurora repeated, her face lighting up with pleasure as she tasted each syllable. "That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

The young woman beamed, but then her gaze strayed, lingered. "_You're_ lovely."

Maleficent blinked, once again taken aback by the blonde. Somehow, she always knew just how to wiggle her way beneath the Faerie's skin and send another crack splintering through her stony heart, freeing it up to allow the warmth that Aurora exuded to sink in.

When a hand cupped her cheek, she made a soft sound, leaning instinctively into the contact. She wasn't sure why, but she very much enjoyed this closeness they shared—contact that she hadn't experienced in decades.

"I'm sorry…"

Why was the silly creature apologizing this time? The answer to that question came in the form of a gentle, lingering kiss.

Her heart pounded wildly against her ribcage, as if the wings that she had lost had returned in order whisk it away—into Aurora's waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around the young woman's smaller form, minding her incredible strength in order to convey the whirlwind of heartfelt emotions that swelled beneath her breast.

But then her mind caught up to the raging maelstrom and her entire world stopped spinning.

Goodness, the unimaginable pain that had made her scream with enough force to split the heavens was _nothing _compared to the pain in her heart as she tore herself away from Aurora, putting her to sleep with one last sleep spell.

Because she knew with that tender meeting of lips that the spell had been broken… And also that the blonde wasn't hers to have just yet.

The Faerie had lived for decades—would for many decades more—and Aurora was merely a pup. She hadn't even gotten the chance to live her life for the past 16 years because of her father's fear of the curse Maleficent herself had cast on the girl and the sorceress would never forgive herself if she selfishly stole away the rest of it.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of the sleeping princess's mouth, holding her tight for just a moment more. For now, this would be goodbye. Someday, Aurora she would be a lovely woman and maybe she'd return to the moor, ready to give her heart to the sorceress. Ready to take that pain away.

Until then, it was best if Maleficent just… watched from the shadows.

**-Fin-**

There _will _be a sequel-promise :3


End file.
